Asta and Leopold Vermillion vs. Eye of the Midnight Sun
Asta and Leopold Vermillion vs. Eye of the Midnight Sun is a fight that occurs during an invasion at the Clover Kingdom's Royal Capital. Pre-fight Noelle and Leopold rushes to wounded Fuegoleon's side. They notices that Fuegoleon is missing an arm, which Leopold think about the memories that he has with his brother and says that this can't be happening. Noelle notices that Fuegoleon's grimoire is still holding shape and starts to apply first aid. Leopold is still in disbelief about what has happened, when Rades Spirito appears and attacks Leopold. Rades then mocks Fuegoleon and tells him to spout his belief in hell. Valtos tells Rades that they have accomplish their goal and begins to teleport Rades away. Rades tells Asta that he will make Asta into one of his toys, which Asta stops the teleportation with his Demon-Dweller Sword. Fight Asta manages to cut Rades' cheek, and Rades starts to panic. Valtos tries to teleport Asta away, but Asta stops it with his Demon-Slayer Sword. Asta then punches Rades and tells him that this is the pain that he has been inflicting onto others. Rades replies that being injured is a sign of weakness, but Asta headbutts Rades and tells him that what Rades thinks is wrong. Valtos decides to attacks Asta from behind but is stopped by Leopold. Valtos thinks about how they cannot lose Rades, when more members of the Eye of the Midnight Sun show up. Asta thinks about his still bleeding wound and undoes the Curse Magic with his swords, and then tells the group that no matter how many there are he will overcome it all. The reinforcements cast Magic Bullets at Asta but he easily reflects the blasts back. Asta remembers Fuegoleon's words and decides to calmly go wild. Leopold joins in and attacks the enemy, while telling them that he is not going to sit idly by. Asta and Leopold attack the enemies, one of whom thinks that they are both dangerous. The group then attacks with larger spells but Noelle steps in and blocks the attack. One of the enemies compliments Noelle for her spell and easily takes down the barrier with Magic Draining Roots. Once the barrier is down, Asta and Leopold charge at the enemy but are wounded when George uses Piercing Tornado Needles. The enemies then try to kill both Asta and Leopold, but are stopped by the suddenly arrival of the earlier teleported away Magic Knights. Post-fight Valtos asks how they have gotten back so easily, to which Alecdora Sandler responds that they combined their powers to get back here so fast. Valtos rejoins his group and tells them that they have to retreat. Nozel Silva tries to stop them, but Sally protects them with her enhanced Sticky Salamander. She then captures Asta and the terrorists teleport away while telling the Magic Knights that they are the Eye of the Midnight Sun and that will destroy the Clover Kingdom. References Navigation